De la glace jusqu'au coeur
by Sombra de la luna
Summary: La chance peut être au bout du chemin, mais l'espoir  est si léger, il ne faut pas le laisser s'échapper...    Complète-possibilité de suite...à voir


**Titre :** De la glace jusqu'au cœur.

**Auteur :** Soleada ( non n'y voyez pas d'ironie avec le texte xD)

**Rating : **Tout publique (enfin... je crois ')

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, petite chanceuse !

**Bêta : **un volontaire ?

**Résumé :** [Yaoi très léger] La chance peut être au bout du chemin, mais l'espoir est si léger, il ne faut pas le laisser s'échapper...

[complète ... pour le moment]

**Pour plus de frisson, à lire avec pour fond, du Craig Amstrong- This love !**

* * *

La sombre forêt de pins obscurcissait les deux rives du cours d'eau pris par les glaces. Bientôt, ce mince filet d'eau s'écoulera dans le célèbre lac de Poudlard, mais pas pour le moment son lent cheminement n'y parviendra pas avant quelques heures. Un coup de vent récent avait dépouillé les arbres de leur blanche couverture de givre et dans la lumière déclinante, ils semblaient se courber les uns vers les autres, noirs et menaçants. Seul de rares sons étouffés parviennent à mes oreilles. Cet endroit est désolé, sans vie, sans mouvement. Il est si vide et si froid qu'il n'exprime même pas la tristesse. Quelque chose en lui, suggère le rire, mais un rire plus terrible que toute tristesse. Un rire morne comme le sourire d'un sphinx, un rire froid comme le gel et d'un sarcasme sinistre. C'était peut-être la sagesse de cette forêt immuable qui riait de moi, de la futilité de la vie et de l'effort de vivre. Le crissement de mes pas dans la neige me parait provoquer le calme éternel des profondeurs de la forêt.

Depuis combien de temps marchais-je ?

Il gèle aussi, sous mes yeux. Mes larmes deviennent de glace. Le froid s'empare lascivement de mon corps, puis de mon cœur, le pétrifiant, sans doute à jamais.

Peut-être était ce mon destin…

Crever par le froid, plutôt que par la guerre.

Comme un lâche.

« Le prince de glace » qu'ils m'appelaient ! Quelle douce ironie… En cet instant, cela me parait si loin…

J'ai grandis avec un corps plein d'énergie, mais aussi avec un esprit tendu, insatisfait. Je désirais quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de tangible. Je cherchais la réalité, comme si elle n'était pas là…

Plutôt que l'argent, la gloire et même le pouvoir, moi, je souhaite seulement la _vérité_.

Soirs après soirs, je m'asseyais à la majestueuse table du manoir Malfoy où de riches mets et des vins en abondances étaient servis par des elfes de maisons obéissants et dociles, mais où la sincérité et l'amour étaient absents. Et , soirs après soirs, je quittais cette table si peu accueillante, la faim au ventre la faim au cœur.

Perdu dans cette forêt dont on nous avait tant parlé, faite de chaos et de ténèbres, ma mémoire s'emplie du temps passé, non pas avec nostalgie mais avec amertume.

Je me souviens lorsque je décevais Père, le Tout Puissant Malfoy. Il me regardait de haut, exaspéré.

« Apparemment, tu n'as toujours pas compris. Un Malfoy ne fait JAMAIS cela, un Malfoy ne désire pas connaître la _racaille. _Quelle _humiliation _pour notre famille. Je t'ai pourtant tout donné, tout appris. Je suis tellement déçu…Ne recommence jamais, tu m'entends JAMAIS ? »

Mais, ce n'est pas ça qu'il lui aurait fallut dire. D'abord, parce que ce n'était pas vrai et ensuite parce que cela me rappelle immédiatement ce qui me rend si enragé. Que j'étais petit alors qu'il était grand, mais non, ce n'est pas ça, que j'étais faible alors qu'il était puissant, mais non, ce n'est pas ça non plus, que j'étais furieux d'être dans l'ombre alors qu'il était dans la lumière, non, pas tout à fait, ce qui me rend malade, c'est que je l'aimais et qu'il n'y faisait même pas attention.

Les souvenirs flottent autour de moi, tristes, amers. Parfois ils me recouvrent comme de la brume, effaçant le peu de lumière lunaire que les arbres laissent filtrer entre leurs feuilles.

Ces douleurs, je n'ose plus les regarder en face…

Le sentier avait depuis longtemps disparu. Cette partie de la forêt semble ne jamais avoir été visité.

Je suis seul, l'univers autour de moi.

Peut-être aurais-je du m'allonger, là-bas, parmi les cadavres, et attendre ? Avec un peu de chance, la mort n'aurait pas fait attention et serait venu me chercher avec tous les autres.

Haaa, l'abandon...

Une solution tellement simple après ce que ce monde a subit…

Mais, même la mort, je ne suis pas prêt à l'affronter.

La fuite est ma seule solution.

Mais où aller ?

Lorsque mon père avait appris que je ne contais pas offrir mon âme à son maître que son fils, son fils unique, n'aurais jamais l'honneur de recevoir LA marque. Et qu'en plus, je ne désirais rejoindre aucun parti… Il a fermé les yeux, calmement. Je sentais sa colère froide bouillonner derrière son masque soigneusement maitrisé. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, contenant sa rage.

-Un Malfoy ne se reste jamais dans l'ombre. Il appartient au camp des vainqueurs !

-Je croyais, qu'un Malfoy ne se soumettait à personne ? Je suis mon unique maître.

…

-Sort.

Le mot avait résonné, aigre.

Cela n'aurait pas dû faire si mal. Je le savais, je m'y étais préparé.

Depuis la mort de mère, plus personne ne s'occupait de moi, ni me protégeait du seigneur des ténèbres.

Alors je sortie, blessé. Mon père me rejetait, à jamais.

Par la suite, tout changea soudainement. Je ne sais maintenant plus que penser, qui croire. Comme si on m'avait conduit par la main, tel un petit enfant, toute ma vie.

Désormais, je suis seul.

Il faut que j'apprenne à marché par moi-même. Il n'y a plus personne auprès de moi, ni parent, ni amis, ni quiconque dont je respecte le jugement. Personne en qui avoir confiance...

Je dois lutter pour continuer à avancé. La température parait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de chuter. Mon corps devient gourd. Combien de temps pourrais-je tenir encore ? Pourquoi ne pas lâcher maintenant ?

Pourtant, il me suffit de fermer les yeux et de laisser mes pensées s'échapper, pour retrouver le sourire de maman. Elle était ma mère, mais aussi ma seule amie. C'était une personne douce, aimante et chaleureuse. Sa joie de vivre m'avait été tellement contagieuse. C'est uniquement grâce à elle que j'ai pu tenir si longtemps. La seule qui me soit chère. Oh oui, elle était si précieuse…Puis, il y eu le retour de l'infâme seigneur des ténèbres, et l'enfer avait pris place, la condamnant.

Les images et les souvenirs se succèdent à une cadence accélérée dans mon esprit.

Je l'imagine, tournoyant et riant sur cette étendue blanche et cristalline, dérangeant les minuscules particules de glace qui formeraient autour d'elle une aura scintillante.

Et mes larmes coulent. Inutile des les essuyer, car d'autres viendront.

La nature, si muette en apparence, me donnait l'impression, avec cette ambiance si austère, qu'il fallait que j'abandonne. Pourtant, je continuais, sans regrets, pour _elle_. Rien que pour elle.

Mes pas m'ont guidé à l'orée de la forêt, si loin de mon passé. Je m'avance hors des arbres, sous le clair de lune. Cette nuit, si belle et glacée, accueille ma souffrance. Le ciel sombre et profond m'appelle, il me promet des merveilles. Mais tout cela n'est que mensonge, je le sais. Ces histoires de bonheur sans fins et d'amour infini, ils me sont donnés que de les rêver, parfois juste de les effleurer. Ils poussent mon cœur brisé à espérer.

Le spectacle des doux flocons de neige qui tombent, légers comme des plûmes, répond à ma mélancolie. L'aire vif et pur qui pénètre mes poumons me fait suffoquer. Lorsque j'atteins le centre de la clairière, il ne neige plus. Le sol brille d'un tel éclat, qu'il semble avoir absorbé toute la clarté des étoiles.

Et de nouveau, je contemple le ciel. Des éclats étincelant le saupoudrent, comme un rappel des espoirs abandonnés. A travers mes larmes, les petits point lumineux des astres m'éblouissent et je bats des paupières quelques instants. Avant que je les rouvre, le vent en a profité pour se lever. Les cristaux virevoltent maintenant devant mes yeux. Me tournant pour être dos aux bourrasques, je me dépêche de regagner la forêt. Mais cette clairière est bien vaste et les arbres qui me protégeraient sont devenus ombres.

Je cours maladroitement pour m'abriter au plus vite, mais sonné par le froid, mon pied butte bientôt contre de la glace et je perds l'équilibre. Je m'étale de tout mon long, face contre terre. Le froid saisissant se précipite pour mordre ma peau, la rendant à vif.

Un tremblement me secoue violemment. Puis il diminue, doucement, et, peu à peu, mon corps devient lourd, mon esprit s'embrouille. Je commence à perdre connaissance.

Non ! J'avais été trop loin, vécu trop de chose. Ma nouvelle vie ne m'échapperait pas. Déterminé, je me redresse et attrape ma baguette dans la poche intérieure de ma lourde cape. Luttant contre le vent, je tente un sort de chaleur. Il se révèle très faible mais suffisant pour me pousser à avancer.

Pourtant, une rafale en décida autrement, et ma baguette est emportée à quelques mètres. En me penchant pour la ramasser, une tâche de couleur me saute aux yeux. Le sol immaculé est sali par le sang. Du sang ? Que c'est il passé ici ? Si loin du champ de bataille ? Je ne comprends pas…

Prudemment, je suis les traces, près à abattre quiconque, au moindre signe suspecte. Soudain j'aperçois une ombre. Non, ce n'est pas une ombre, mais une silhouette.

Son visage m'apparus au dernier instant. Et au moment où j'y pose les yeux, je me su perdu.

Des mèches de jais dans tout les sens, un visage presque juvénile, une bouche charnue gercée par le froid. Son front saigne abondamment.

Harry Potter, le Grand Harry Potter, à mes pieds, vulnérable. Pourtant une impression une impression de Liberté se dégage de lui. Il parait tellement innocent, tellement chétif...

La tempête continue toujours, la neige danse en tourbillon épais et recouvre son corps lentement.

Tout à coups, un sentiment me traverse de part en part. Un sentiment d'une telle ampleur, qui, lorsqu'il remplit le cœur d'un homme, il déborde et se répand de lui-même.

Dans une telle époque, on ressent le besoin de se consacrer à un idéal, d'avoir un objectif pour ne pas sombrer. Il est temps pour moi de me soumettre à un but ultime plus pleinement que jamais, avec moins de réserve que je l'avais fait dans les jours pénibles et familiers de ma vie passé.

Je me sens irrémédiablement lié à lui. Le rencontrer, lui, maintenant, à l'aube de ma nouvelle vie. C'est un signe, forcément. Tout me parait clair désormais. Je désire le mouvement et non une existence au cours paisible. Je veux l'excitation et l'aventure, le risque de me sacrifier pour quelqu'un, pour lui. Je sens en moi une énergie nouvelle et abondante qui ne trouvera aucun exutoire dans une pauvre vie tranquille, sans saveur.

Je le veux, Lui, à mes côtés. Qui de mieux que Lui peut m'apprendre à vivre ?Je veux qu'Il soit heureux, qu'importe les qu'importe les le protègerais, qu'Il le veuille ou non. Il en a besoin je le sais.

Je dégage son corps de la neige et le recouvre de ma cape. Je tente d'invoquer un bouclier contre le froid et le vent, mais étant encore faible, le bouclier le fut également. Je m'étends tout contre Lui, Lui partageant la chaleur de mon propre corps.

Je n'entends maintenant plus, ni le sifflement de la tempête, ni le bruissement des feuilles, je tends seulement l'oreille au souffle de _Mon Sauveur_.

...

...

_Que le reste du monde nous retrouve,_

_S'ils le peuvent._


End file.
